What a Wonderful World
by Loominginmoonlight
Summary: I see trees of green, red Roses too, I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. And what a wonderful world it is; The Doctor with Anna and Rose Tyler, just the way it should be. Next stop everywhere. The hard thing? Not letting the Doctor know she knows not only his past, but his future as well... No pressure eh?
1. Rose Part 1

"Rosie Posie where ya goin?" Anna called after Rose with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Gotta hand Wilson the lottery money! Go on I'll catch up." Rolling her eyes Anna turned back skipping to fall into step with her. "No chance! I got no idea how to get back to your place dork comin with you." She took hold of her hand cheekily, "Sides you're going down into the creepy murder basement Wilson's the only one bonkers enough to actually like being down here." Rose rolled her eyes and lifted up the bag with a wiggle.

"Just you wait talking like that soon enough you'll be the one get's caught handing in the lottery money." "Oh Rose don't _say _that!" Anna cackled throwing her head back as they went and got Rose's tonguey grin in return.

Hop skip and a jump down the elevator to the basement later they turned the corner. "Wilson! Wilson are you there we've got the lottery money!" There was no response from the chief electrician, causing Anna to lean in and whisper, "Always was a strange one wasn't he?"

Rose sighed, "Wilson we can't hang around they're closing the shop, Wilson!" Now she was starting to get wigged out the longer this went on. They jumped nearly out their skins hearing a loud clatter down the hall.

"What was that?" Anna whispered feeling her eyes bug out and stomach crawl up her throat. "No idea," Rose said just as quietly, "think it was Wilson?" Another crash caused her to whip her head upwards not seeing the other girl's head shaking 'no'.

Anna really did not want to go check it out, only reason she was not bolting off was Rose's hand still clasped tight round hers. The further they went the more Rose called for Wilson, her voice shaking the more scared she got. Not that Anna would ever mention it, she knows the mighty power behind a Tyler slap.

"I hate these things, doesn't it feel like they're staring at ya?" Anna whispered, feeling if she spoke any louder something would jump out the shadows. "Yeah," Rose muttered, not entirely listening. Anna could feel it in her bones, it was about to start and she didn't quite know how to feel about any of it. After so long at the Tyler residence it almost felt like her old life was a lifetime ago.

More crashes and Rose turned dragging Anna with her, "Is that someone mucking about?!" She yelled hoping to startle the noisemaker into revealing themselves. "Rose, I think we should go…" Anna glanced about hoping to see him but there was nothing as of yet. "R-rose?" She gasped seeing a mannequin's head move. "Rose!" This time she yanked on Rose's hand, this wasn't students or anything else of the like and she damn well knew it.

"Yeah you got us, very funny."

"Rose I don't think this is a joke c'mon!" Anna hated to admit it but she was scared, these stupid things couldn't be reasoned with to let them go far as she was concerned. Yet she also had never felt more alive, adrenaline junkie to the last breath. Rose finally seemed to get that something was up, lease that's what she figured regarding Rose's expression of panic.

They quickly got backed into a corner, adrenaline junkie Anna may be yet even she was frozen, instincts overloading her brain unable to send a full message to her legs.

Rose jostled to the left and Anna turned to be face to face with a man who had a quite legendary nose and set of ears, "Run." It was just a word, but that one word melted the ice stopping her from moving and Anna ran like she was in a thirty meter dash and in it to win it.

He still had Rose's hand in his own so Anna dropped the one she held knowing the three of them as a chain would literally slow them down massively. Which, her call probably bought them a few seconds as in the elevator a plastic arm still pushed through causing the door to not close properly. The Doctor tugged at the thing until it flew off with a pop leaving a clear space for the doors to close properly.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose cried out in alarm, "Yep, plastic." the Doctor said turned to the doors.

"Oh my god it's like we're in some under budget D rated horror movie." Anna said with a chuckle right as Rose said, "So is this a student thing or what? Nearly scared us half to death."

The Doctor turned brow raised, "Why would they be students?" Rose wasn't expecting to be asked to back up her assumption and stuttered a bit, "Also D rated? Think that's a bit harsh." He was teasing...she hoped.

"To get that many people dressed up and being silly, got to be students." Rose pursed her lips, Anna figured she knew back of her brain what the truth really was. "Come off it least with B rated movies you get the over acted moanie groanie zombies, this lot were like farts." Rose sighed knowing what was coming, "Silent but deadly." She delivered the pun with a manic grin managing to get a short laugh in return.

"That makes sense, well done," He said to Rose, "they're not students." He giveth compliments then he taketh away apparently. Rose shot her an exasperated expression, for some reason still holding onto the arm, "Well when Wilson finds them he will phone the police."

"Who's Wilson?" He asked turning towards them again, "Chief electrician." Anna piped up fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"Wilson's dead." He said it so...coldly. Matter of fact in almost the way an automaton would. "What do you mean he's dead? Did one of those things get him?" "That's not funny that's sick!" Anna and Rose interjected at the same time, their voices mixing one out of shocked anger and the other confusion.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." He was ignoring everything they were saying just trying to get the two of them out where he still had enough time to plant the bomb.

"Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" Rose shouted her last question, less than pleased about being ignored.

The Doctor stiffened before turning round to look Rose directly in the eye,"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." Well that was one way to put it, Anna thought mildly to herself once the door was promptly shut in their faces without a by your leave. Rose looked dismayed toward Anna before the door opened once more. "I'm the Doctor by the way what're your names?"

"Rose," "Anna." They said, Anna in a much more cheery manner to Rose's befuddled one.

"Nice ta meecha Anna and Rose, now run for your lives!" He said in a manic tone, waggling the bomb about as if it were as dangerous as the morning paper. They stood stunned for a single moment before Anna realized that this was an actual BOMB.

"We should go, we should _really _go." She stressed yanking at Rose's hand once again pulling them into a sprint knowing they had only seconds.

True to form they hardly made it out to the street before the building exploded in a mass of flames. Rose then took charge pulling them from the shambles that once was their job, walking straight past the out of date blue phone box on the side of the road. "Was that phonebox there this morning?" Anna said, not actually sure because for all she knew it was and she just never noticed. "Who cares it's probably just an art thing." They continued on due to Rose's insistence, yet Anna still glanced back at the box until it went out of sight.

She was quiet on the bus back to the Tyler's, mind racing trying to remember how everything all went. It had been years since she had seen Doctor who episodes fully through what with the BBC taking it off of American Netflix. And now she was left with her aching mind pounding the gears for some semblance of a timeline. At least a basic one what with her presence no doubt throwing at least some events off course. And that was even if she could come along! Anna could do well and hope but in the end what did that really do for anyone in the long run with getting things done?

Rose and Anna were on the couch teas in hand with a frantic Jackie Tyler informing every single person she knows the nitty gritty details and Jackie Tyler embellishments via the huge clunky phone of 2005. If she remembers correctly her home land line back in 2005 looked absolutely nothing like the one here which...might just be a British thing. It was hard to figure out really, having to try and figure out if things were just a time thing or specifically British in that time.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was Rose's daughter. Oh, and here's himself." Honestly the speed Jackie could go from topic to topic was always impressive to Anna, it was also endearing because it was so much like her own mother that she couldn't even be mad about any of it. Rose's stupid boyfriend Mickey had entered the scene, and was about to open his gob in three two- "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!"

"I'm alright honestly! Don't make a fuss." Anna rolled her eyes slumped so that her jaw was resting in her hand against the arm of the couch. "Hello to you too Mickey." She said, sarcasm burning through every word. She was thusly ignored by Mickey leading to another annoyed eye roll, yet no matter, she popped up and meandered into the kitchen deciding that she deserved some calories later than usual after all the day's events. Now, where in the utter bleedin hell were the Digestives?

"Jackie?" Anna called out through the funky cupboard door opening to look out to the lounge, "Where'd you put the Digestives?"

"Lower left cabinet from the sink love! Should watch how many you're eatin you may of had a shock now but it might stretch your clothes in no time." Yes, thank you Jackie. Anna took it in stride more than comfortable with the shape her body was in, instead grabbing the custard from the fridge. She wanted this treat before crashing from exhaustion thank you very much!

Rolling her eyes she took the bowl of custard with the last of the Digestives tossed inside to her and Rose's room, crumbs can go to hell this was a dessert in bed kind of night.

Anna was the kind of light sleeper that would snap fully awake soon as any noise louder than breathing was uttered. She wasn't sure why it always woke her up so fully, but it was always with a racing heart as if running for her life. Said a lot about her if she were truly honest, least with herself. She always laughed seeing the way Rose looked in the morning, it may have made her a terrible friend but it was absolutely hysterical the way her hair went absolutely everywhere as if she stuck a finger in a light socket.

Rose was the furthest thing from a morning person, snarly as hell until she got her first cuppa but her in the morning was nothing compared to Anna if she was hungry. A hangry Anna was a terrifying sight indeed because the hanger made it so she didn't even realize why she was a snarly asshole. Which was soon to be the case, at least if she stayed in bed any longer.

"There's no point in getting up sweetheart!" Jackie called out over the alarm, "Got no job to go to." Thanks for the reminder, Anna thought while cricking all her joints. Anna had her nose buried in a book absently drinking what had to be her third cup of tea this morning. Rose rolled her eyes fondly at how she yet again was sitting on the counter perched as if she were a bird.

"She's on the counter again," She whispered to her mother pretending it's a conspiracy and not the normal behavior exhibited from the other. "Anna darling, why do you sit up there love?" Jackie asked even though she gets the same answer every time she asks. Just like every other time all she got a shrug which was all they were going to get out of her when she's so deep in.

Anna only surfaced when a voice she wasn't used to said, "What's she doing on the counter?"

To which Rose just brushed him off with a, "Leave her alone don't bother her, not like she will be coming up for air anytime soon anyways." Oh what she didn't know. She hopped down while Rose made up a cuppa for the Doctor, light on her feet so as to not let on she'd moved while Rose chattered on.

"Oh that won't last! He's gay and she's an alien." Anna snickered moving to sit in her favorite chair watching him as if he were a fascinating animal. He picked up one of her books she'd left on a side table, flipping through it creating a fan with the pages, "Sad ending." Why he was pretending he hadn't noticed her she didn't know. He stepped in front of the mirror and flitted his ear lobes, Anna still wasn't 100% percent sure if it was confirmed this was him seeing himself just after regeneration but she was going to take it as such.

"Able to hear snide comments at any volume?" He turned and...for some reason actually looked surprised. "Thought your sister said you weren't coming up for air any time soon?"

Anna blinked trying to not sigh in exasperation, "I'm American…" He just waved a hand as if it physically was asking her 'so what?' "We're not related?"

"Could've fooled me with the thing one thing two shtick you got going on." Now she was so confused she didn't even know what to think. "What the- how? I've got red hair she's blonde!"

"Taken after your dad most likely, least you got your mad mental curls from your mother." She gaped at the mad man, she'd spent her life wondering what they would say to each other if he was real and...she had him up and assuming she was Jackie Tyler's daughter for...some reason or another. God was Rose _still _talking?

"Have you got a cat?" the Doctor suddenly asked curiously leaning over the back of the couch.

"No," Rose said still from the kitchen, "They used to, now there's just strays round the estate." Anna explained further settling into the couch. The Doctor hummed before throwing himself backwards, hands grasped on a mannequin arm that was covering his face. "You are kidding right?" She frowned, forcefully closing away her knowledge to where she can't have it be seen first hand. The Doctor still pulled at the thing and so Anna stood to approach.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Rose said from the entryway causing Anna to smirk to herself, knowledge or not she LOVES when people just refused to do the _thing_.

"Uh Rose?" Anna said before the hand flew off the Doctor's face, but instead of landing on Rose like Anna assumed would happen the stupid thing chose to try and suffocate her instead! What complete and utter bullshit! Anna heard Rose shriek in alarm, could feel hands grasping at her arms and torso, one though was cupping her head. Just when she thought she might black out from the lack of oxygen burning in her lungs the stupid thing popped off into the Doctor's hand. Within half a second he pressed the light of his screwdriver into the palm and after some twitches it stilled.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He joked with a small grin that made Anna groan and flop backwards to the floor.

"Do you think?" Rose never liked when Anna made her jokes at inopportune times, and showed the Doctor no mercy from his fate with a smack from the arm in question. "Ow!" The Tyler slap doesn't discriminate apparently. He jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants before abruptly saying, "Bye then."

That caused Anna's head to pop up from the floor, "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait hold on a minute!" She called out scrambling to her feet then charging right after him barely pausing long enough to catch her feet in some flip flops before racing out the door. The only reason she did was just because this was the estate after all, you never knew what you could step on. Anna could hear Rose behind her, not that it was hard when her very distinct voice yelled after the Doctor.

"Hold on a minute you can't just go swanning off!" What a sight they must make; Anna couldn't help but giggle to herself thinking about what the gossip must later look like with her in her pajamas, Rose looking decidedly much more put together yet was still racing after a bloke who looked to be in his forties yelling her head off. What they could spin out of that alone would be actually rather astounding.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." Oh honestly, did he really think that would work?

"But that arm was moving, it tried to kill Anna!" "Rosie! Come off it I'm not important enough for it to try and kill me!" She chimed in, "I just got in the way trying to get it off 'im." She waved a hand to the man in question shooting him a wink. He was putting on an air of exasperation and wanting to 'swan off', however he had slowed down by a considerable degree to fall into step with the two which was really kind of him. After all he was just about six foot from a basic guess and Rose and Anna were only round five foot six, plus the latter was in flip flops their gait was nothing compared to his.

"Like she said, you lot were just an accident it was after me to begin with." He said all matter of factly.

"But it tried to _kill_ her." Rose stressed the word trying to get through to him why she was so upset. All Anna could do was take up her hand if only because she could read between the lines.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you two have met me." He said with an eye roll, yup completely missed the point of what she said altogether.

"Oh so you're saying the world revolves around you?" Rose said with a smirk making Anna snicker. "Course it does! Ears that big they'd have a gravitational pull big enough for the Earth and then some."

"Oi! Save your life and you thank me by making fun of me ears?" He pouted and she just grinned, "Yup!" Popping the 'p' like how his next self would was one of her biggest habits.

"But all this plastic stuff," Rose said back to business, "who else knows about it what's it all for?" True, did Unit know about it? Or, god forbid, Torchwood? "No one, just me." A pained expression flitted over his eyes for half a second.

"Is it alive? Or is it man-made?" Anna asked trying to find a way to bring aliens into the line of question. "Anna how would it be here if it wasn't man-made?" Rose gave her a funny look.

"Aliens, Rose, aliens!" Rose though just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just because you're from Nevada does not mean you can convince me that Area 51 is real."

"It is too!" Anna said indignantly, "Telling ya one of these days people will storm the place to try and break in, will actually be a historical date you mark my words." No need to tell her that it already happened for her in that regard.

The Doctor, highly amused, said, "They do love teasing you lot who look close enough, however this thing isn't the same kind of alien as at Area 51."

Anna gasped and cheered, "No! You're kidding!" He just shrugged, "It's easy, you lot just eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Rose frowned and went straight to business, "Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So mind control." Anna mused aloud. Which caused him to turn to the two of them, "You alright?" They both nodded and Rose just continued on.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Anna again pictured something funny enough to give her the giggles, what she missed was the Doctor himself trying not to laugh.

"No, this isn't a price war, they want to overthrow the human race and control you. Do you believe me?" Rose was a simple girl, an easy 'No' in regards with something so far out of her everyday normal life. "Yet you're still listening," He pointed out before turning to Anna, "and what about you then?"

She looked him up and down, staring into his eyes a long while before nodding, "Yeah, you're telling the truth."

He looked surprised, but shook it off and then started off without them. "Really though Doctor, who are you?" Rose asked causing him to freeze in his tracks and turn to face the two. He thought for a moment, and then closed the distance to take Rose's free hand. When he did the same to Anna she jumped feeling a sort of static go up her neck and the back of her skull.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The moment he dropped their hands Anna felt the drop in her stomach, freefalling back to reality after being taken somewhere else by his words alone. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." He locked his steel gaze onto Anna and continued, "You as well, Anna Tyler." Then he turned, plastic arm in hand, going off down the street by himself with his shoulders hunched up to his ears.

Anna couldn't move, she had felt his heartbeat through his hand. Her own was trying to grasp at where his was while holding Rose in a vice grip.

One thing was for sure, Anna was staring at the Tardis off in the distance and came to the one and only conclusion possible for that entire exchange with the Doctor. He was enigmatic, textbook enigmatic even, how the hell was he supposed to expect them to forget him after something like that? She could never, and this adventure? She was _all_ in.

A/N

Hiiiiiii! To those who came from Iron Fall I have spoken and this is what was born. To everyone else welcome welcome, you've crossed into a dangerous world and what a ride it shall be. This surely has been done before in countless ways but eh whatever I'm just here for a good time and hopefully you all will be as well. Let me know what you think, it helps keep the plot paths clear and all. Toodles my doodles ;)


	2. Rose Part 2

Rose was internally calculating and it was making Anna grin wildly, Rose had to come to the conclusion herself as far as she was concerned otherwise things would never get started. Rose just as much as herself suffered from wanderlust, just the feeling of an inadequate lifestyle when a better one was just out of reach by a fingertip.

That feeling almost drove Anna insane long before yesterday in Henricks, or today with the possibility of seeing anything and everything. After all, four years will do that to just about anyone. Let alone one like her who KNOWS what's out there. She could just taste it, the taste of adventure was addicting.

Anna broke out of her musings when Rose started to drag her off by the hand back towards the estates. "Whoa! Give ya girl a little warning Rosie!" She ignored her and just charged onwards, actually picking up the pace a little. "You're not gonna listen to him are you?" A mad grin lit her face paired with the spike in her heartbeat.

"Shut up." Rose clipped, yet still turned to Mickey's flat rather than her mum's. Anna giggled yet did as she was told.

Mickey was a predictable guy, he was only usually in a few places which made it rather easy to know he was home at this time of day. Of course this was not impartial to the fact that, like her mother, Rose wanted to know where her significant other was at any given time of the day. Mickey only goes to the pub at night to watch the match, to the mechanic he works at, his flat, or any place Rose goes that he feels might get him laid that night. Anna didn't know how the hell Rose always seemed to know when he was home and when he wasn't, but she wasn't about to question it right in this moment.

"Hey hey! Here's my woman, kit off!" He cheesed when he opened the front door. It was so weird and...corny that she just kind of sighed in disappointment.

"Shut up," She says it with enough affection for him to not notice how distracted she really was paired with a kiss made Anna gag with an eye roll. Rose and Mickey ignore her which makes her grumble under her breath in annoyance.

When he offers her a coffee Rose replies, "Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!" Anna grimaced and yelled, "Ugh that's _disgusting_ Mickey!" He just shrugged and went to wash out a mug. She pinched the bit of bone between her eyes at a sudden burst of pain and inhaled shakily, sighing long to ease it away.

"Headache again?" Rose asked, multitasking booting up the dinosaur and bringing on the Rose Inquisition. "I'm fine," Anna immediately lied to try to put the focus back on where it was supposed to be, the Doctor not some stupid persistant headache. Rose frowned with a slight glare, "Seriously! Go on shift." She pointed at the computer, but sat on the floor knowing that it would get Rose to cooperate more readily.

Rose smiled cheekily at getting her way and turned to face the monitor. Anna was endlessly frustrated with the primitive tech, never wanting to use the damn thing if only because it always managed to make her temper flare. She was used to internet speeds that weren't slower than the end of time itself, slow wifi was always enough to drive one to rage. "Did you try 'Doctor who' yet?" She asked, leaning her head back so it was resting against Rose's leg with her eyes closed. The pain was always a dull throb that never seemed to be a steady one, yet at the same time the different pains were repetitive where each one was easily identifiable.

"Got something," Rose muttered. "Yeah?" "Yeah, some bloke named Clive."

"Clive? How british," Anna snickered softly. "I'll contact 'im, wait here a tic."

She missed the warmth of leaning against her leg, but was grateful when Rose came back with some pain medication. "Did you nick these from his hangover stash?" Anna asked with a knowing smile. Rose winked conspiratorially before pulling her to her feet.

"Clive invited us round soon as we could show," She explained, "said his wife and kids won't mind."

Anna raised a brow, "Mickey's throwing a fit isn't he?"

"No," She leveled Rose with both brows nearly touching her hairline, "alright yeah he is. When isn't he?" Anna gave in with a nod, that man would be SO different in just over two years...wait no that's not right. Well technically it is, because it would be about two years for Rose in any case so whatever. This was stupid and complicated and I have no friggen clue as to what I'm even talking about because all I have are basic ideas and educated guesses.

Mickey was just going on and on and on the entire drive about how much of a bad idea this all was. Which at that point Anna had tuned him out after two minutes in. Surely he of all people would have realized that once Rose had decided to do something there was absolutely no force in the universe that could stop her. I 'figured' that out day one here, even if it was a little shocking nonetheless. Sixteen year old Rose was a bit of a terror.

"Mickey, you chattering monkey, if she hasn't given in yet she isn't going to just save your breath." Her face scrunched in distaste, "Ooh, sorry Mickey, that was on the too rude side." She had a bad habit yes, but at least she apologised when it was needed. The lack of a filter could either be funny, or extremely rude there was no inbetween. He nodded in response to her apology and went right back to his roll of explaining exactly why this guy was a serial killer.

Rose, just as Anna knew she would, ignored him and exited the car anyways. However before Anna did the same she tapped Mickey on the shoulder, "Mickey, if you see something weird don't be that guy in a horror movie." She didn't explain further when he tried to ask what she meant, instead jogging to catch up with Rose who was already across the street.

Inside Anna didn't follow Rose and Clive out to the shed, choosing instead to be in the kitchen with his wife who was in the middle of making her a cup of tea. "I'm quite surprised you two read the website," she commented, "not the usual folk we've got coming around."

"Hmm I'm sure," Anna internally was thinking back to the episode that shall not be named.

"Why didn't you go to the shed with your friend? Chaperoning?"

Anna shook her head while raising her mug up to inhale the scent. "Because I didn't need to. We've met him, the Doctor, and she needs this to eventually know what I know." Now Clive's wife seemed a lot more interested.

"What's that then?" She smiled a bit, probably thinking this was all theatrics.

"That something is coming." Anna said simply, "That you and your family are all going to go out shopping tonight and if you do you will be struck with tragedy."

His wife's face fell, "Now hold on just a minute-"

"I've got no time. Your husband, Clive, he's right. He's right about everything, and you are in danger if you go out tonight." She had almost forgotten that Clive was one of the people who would die once the plastic would start the takeover and figured she had to give this her best shot.

"This is ridiculous," His wife was shaking her head. "Caroline, Caroline _look_ at me." She stressed the word and her face was as serious as it came. "I'm not lying to you, I am not making this up. What are you going to lose by taking me seriously and not going out shopping tonight versus tomorrow? Think about what you could lose if I'm right." Her face was interesting to watch, for she never looked away from Anna's eyes. She could see each and every little change in the woman's face with the flying thoughts of an internal debate. As such she saw the moment she came to her conclusion, shakily taking a breath before nodding her head.

With that done Anna looked out towards the shed, her timing immaculate with seeing Rose trying to make it seem she wasn't running away. "Goodbye Caroline, remember what I said." She placed her empty mug into the sink, giving the other woman a nod as she followed Rose out the front door. She had to give Rose credit, she didn't proclaim her feelings on Clive's mental state until she was safely in Mickey's car where there was no chance the family would be able to hear her.

Anna groaned quietly seeing Mickey having a...shiny complexion. She knew he wouldn't listen to her of all people about staying away from something strange, however she also couldn't figure out a way to help the Doctor feasibly find the molten plastic WITHOUT Mickey being taken by them in the first place. It's just so complicated, her main focus was to not make it known that she has foreknowledge. Those who show they know too much while at the same time not knowing quite enough are on the same fence as those who don't choose a side in a war.

Rose was so in her own head that she somehow wasn't noticing the sheer absurdity of the situation at hand. Like how the hell is she not noticing this? Her boyfriend may have that stupid fixed grin on his face most of the time when he isn't scowling but still! She wasn't going to speak up though, Rose needed to learn from this without her giving the girl all the answers. She is smart, far smarter than she gives herself credit for only seeing her lacking in school credentials over her own intelligence. Which, yes, it absolutely _bothers _Anna. She was internally grumbling biting her tongue to keep herself from blurting like a school kid.

Like for example, she doesn't even like pizza yet she was managing to keep her cool to not be distracting with her whining. If only because she was able to keep the stewing inside her own head. She did however notice Rose shifting in place, face scrunching uncomfortably every now and again before it left as if it was never there to begin with. What was that about?

She focused again on the situation at hand once Rose spoke up, "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Anna flinched when Jimmy Stone was brought into the conversation oh so casually, the flashbacks that caused were nightmarish. She however shook off the chill and shoved any thought of Stone from her mind, to stave off a panic attack for one and knowing plastic McGee was about to go on the rampage.

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" His voice was just creepy as hell, jilted and twitching like a bad connection.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Anna had to resist the overwhelming urge to both smack Rose for being so BLIND and her own face in frustration. She glanced up and managed to spot the Doctor as he pulled a champagne bottle from the shelves. Somehow, she didn't laugh seeing him pull a face at having been spotted but gave him a strained smile flitting her eyes to plastic Mickey hoping he got the message. Seeing him nod though was the biggest relief of the day and her shoulders released a smidge of the tension held there.

The tension just redirected to her legs when plastic Mickey said, "But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." His voice was cutting out, skipping worse than my bluetooth headphones when I have like three hundred tabs open on my laptop.

"What are you doing that for?" When Rose asked that Anna turned to face her, face just filled with incredulous confusion. Rose noticed this one, "What?"

"Your champagne," the Doctor chimed in almost cheerfully, he would enjoy this the prat.

"We didn't order any champagne, where's the Doctor." Mickey dismissed him and demanded his location all at the same time.

"Madam your champagne?" He turned to offer the bottle to Rose, Anna barely holding back the snickers with how Rose didn't even look up to deny it being theirs. "Doesn't anybody want this champagne? How bout you miss?" He said this in a theatrical voice and, oh wicked! He was offering Anna a second bottle along with the one he was holding. She grinned wildly reaching up to take it.

"Look we didn't order it." Plastic Mickey looked up annoyed but his face twisted into a sneer, "Ah, gotcha." Anna stood while starting to shake her own bottle at the same time as the Doctor.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" He aimed his cork straight for the money maker of Mickey's face while Anna's was much more conservative with his upper chest. Plastic man Mickey sucked the corks to his mouth and spit them out as if they were nothing more than cherry pits.

"Shit," Anna said before yanking Rose up to her feet as Mickey man started to morph into various shapes to make mass destruction. Rose had initially screamed in fear, but whipped her head around. "There!" Anna yelled at her pointing over to the fire alarm on the wall. Rose triggered the alarm while Anna helped an elderly man up to his feet so that he could escape with his wife. The Doctor grabbed her by the hand nearly pulling her off her feet with how fast the three of them were running from the headless thing.

"Open the gate, use the tube thingie! Come on!" Rose was yanking at the padlock on the gate of the alleyway by the time Anna made it out the door for the Doctor to seal it shut.

"Sonic screwdriver," he corrected her like how a parent would a child when they mispronounce a word.

"Like a sonicare toothbrush?" Anna asked while Rose yelled for him to use it.

"Right thinking, think more advanced." He said to her before walking over to the Tardis, "Nah!" he called to Rose as he went, "Tell you what, let's go in here." Anna could see him pulling out one of the yale keys that belonged to the Tardis as he went, following right behind as he went.

She knew she was foolhardy and never fully thought things through, so her immediate entrance through the doors at least couldn't be said to be out of her character. Behind her she could hear Rose yelling about not being able to hide in a wooden box, as well as demands for her to come out right that moment. Anna didn't care to listen, instead staring wide eyed and open mouthed, tears prickling in her eyes due to not even wanting to blink. She did however turn to see Rose's expression the moment she burst through the doors, grinning at how the ever humorous gag was started. Rose ran straight back out the door of the Tardis, no doubt running round it in a circle by now, while Anna stared up at the ceiling mouth agape in an openmouthed grin.

"Not going to run out like your twin?" He asked absently while wiring up plastic Mickey's head. "I'm twenty one." She responded automatically not even wanting to argue to take away from the sheer sight before her. "Oh she's just gorgeous!" Anna breathed out eyes sparkling. That was the moment Rose ran back inside, "It's going to follow us!"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." Rose was still heavily in shock, the same could be said of Anna but for entirely different reasons. She breathlessly walked round the consol just taking in the entirety of the main room, pushing her hands through her hair to hold back the wild curls blocking her view.

"Oh aren't you beautiful lovely," She whispered, laying a hand out on a column grinning wildly feeling what could only be described as a brush up like how a cat would greet you. Anna couldn't quite figure out how to describe where she felt it, it was almost like the back of her skull yet inside at the same time. It was as if she didn't quite have the vocabulary to apply what it was like into terms of the English language. "Well hello!" She was not expecting anything like this in all her years, Rose and the Doctor may be yammering on in the background but what does that even matter? It doesn't when compared to what was happening right in that very moment.

Her not paying attention to the more vocal creatures with her left Anna with no warning whatsoever that the Tardis was about to take flight leaving her free to positively fly clear across the consol room. She was sure it looked like those PSA's that told you to drive with your seatbelt on otherwise you'd fly clear out the windshield and make a human water balloon on the pavement. How she managed to keep her head from slamming into anything was something short of a miracle in it of itself.

"Think you could _warn _a girl before you send the room all topsy turvy?" She yelled trying not to snarl at the leather clad man who was racing out the door of his ship without a by your leave. Honestly, men. There was a hum that if Anna had to pander a guess was a chuckle from the sentient ship to which she gave a cheeky grin right up to the ceiling as her co conspirator.

She raced after the Doctor out the door Rose attempting to stop them both with a, "You can't go out there it's not safe!" Anna just called behind her, "Live a little Rosie!" She just needed a little bit of prompting to break from the 'stay out stay safe' mindset that had been drilled into her throughout the years by living in the estate and by Jackie Tyler. With the way estate life was you didn't survive if you didn't have street smarts to avoid the gangs.

"I lost the signal, I was so close." The Doctor grumbled in annoyance while Anna giggled with glee seeing her new surroundings. "I knew it! I knew that it was weird that this thing followed you!" She crowed if only because she loved being proven right, thoroughly enjoying the shocked bewilderment coming from Rose in the door.

"We've moved, does it fly?"

"Disappears there, reappears here you wouldn't understand." Man he can really be snippy when frustrated, Anna thought to herself before frowning at how the Doctor semi glared at her with seemingly too perfect timing with her observation.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose pointed out, concerned at the possibility of the headless thing going after other people in the nearby area.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" Rude, she thought with an exasperated eye roll. "I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Okay! Okay things were quickly about to hit the reac valve.

"Look, if I did forget some kid named Rickey-" "Yeah he's not a kid." "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He finished with his voice raised in frustration which Rose, in typical Tyler rage fashion, rose up to meet it (no pun intended) with a shrill, "All right?"

"Both of you shut it!" Anna roared feeling a vein pulse in time with her shout. God what idiots, "You know what-" The Doctor started before Rose interrupted.

"If you're an alien how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked curiously and honestly one of Anna's favorite questions ever asked. She grinned trying not to laugh when he responded, "Lots of planets have a North!"

"What's a police public call box?" She asked further trying to defuse the tension but Anna perked up, she knew this!

"Oh oh I know! It's from the 1950's specifically so that you could call the police, like the red boxes there are today would be for everyone else." She loved history, the forties and fifties were what got her into her obsession in the first place.

"Right you are, it's a disguise!" He grinned enamoured with his ship, she was a beauty Anna could see why he loved to boast about her.

"And this living plastic what's it got against us?" Anna shrugged as logically she wouldn't know this one.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" Anna sighed with a slightly annoyed eye roll, "What?"

"Do you have to sound so cheery about it? Honestly we're rather new to this give us at least a minute."

"Well we haven't got a minute unfortunately." This instead of making her angry just made her throw her hands up with a laugh, "Well isn't that the story of my life, right then nevermind carry one! As you were and all that."

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked trying to acquire as much information as she can in as short a time as possible.

He smugly lifted up a tube of blue liquid with a smirk, "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked but Anna cheesed a grin, "I _can't believe_ it's called Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He started walking towards the...stone wall thingie... that overlooked the London Eye.

"Hold on hide what?" He waved his hands about, trying to put the words in the correct manner that a twenty first century girl would be able to understand no doubt.

"A transmitter! The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

Anna leaned against the stone and said, "So like a dish." He pointed at her, "Yes! Round and _massive_ slap bang in the middle of London. Must be completely invisible."

Rose looked up at the words 'round and massive' face contorting into an expression that just said "no way". She looked at Anna only to see her holding back a giggle, the Doctor noticing her face and silence.

"What?" he turns and looks out not seeing the smaller picture in the sight of tourist London.

"Penny in the air," Anna muttered under her breath, watching as he faced the two of them again ever more confused by Rose's expression.

"What, what is it what?" When he turned again she saw the spark of 'oh!'

"And the penny drops!" She cheered when he grinned madly and said, "Fantastic!"

The three were off, running towards the wheel that always was weird to Anna. She supposes it has to do with her Americanness.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." Rose cut him off causing Anna to almost keel over in hysterical laughter.

He gave them both a sarcastic expression but got absolutely nothing in regards of repentance but chose to just keep going, "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Anna now skipped over to the edge of the bridge, leaning over before drauling, "I dunno about you, but in regards with things that want to try to take over the world underneath a national landmark seems to be the kind of cliche I'd go with." Rose and the Doctor joined her in looking at the hatch.

"Looks good to me!"

The hatch lead to a red lit set of tunnels, very cinematic ten out of ten for set design.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." His face was grim, yet still able to seem as if he were only stoic.

"Can it be reasoned with?" Anna asked, not knowing if it even had the capacity to do such a thing.

"Here's to hoping." Right, so really not at all. He left the two girls at the end of the catwalk going to the one spot that fully overlooked the vat of plastic Nestene, " I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The vat flexed with a funny sound and he looked chipper enough, "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Rose gasped and ran down seeing Mickey by a railing, "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." He began to babble about how the vat could talk which Anna had to give a double take at, how could he understand it? She knew that she and Rose certainly couldn't understand it so what the hell? "You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive!"

The Doctor seemed unbothered by this revelation. "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." Rose took quick offense to this, "You knew and you never said?"

Anna decided to cut in, "Rose is now _really_ the time?"

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Anna snorted, looking around for the best chance at helping get out of this sticky situation. However she quickly scoffed when he went straight back to rude. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Oi!" She shouted while Rose called his name in alarm, oh shit...right there were Autons who were going to grab him from behind. Whoopsies? It's been a few years can't possibly expect her to remember everything.

They pulled out the tube of anti-plastic and the thing below screeched with fury, don't need a translator to understand that one. "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." His face at first was desperate to be heard, before falling into confusion, "What do you mean?"

Uh oh, Anna internally was raging an inner war with herself mentally trying to figure out what the hell she could possibly do. She frankly was freaking out trying to go over the outcomes that could come about if she interfered. Knowledge was not always power, especially when it crippled you with severe indecision. If she acted too early there could be problems with the plastic dohickeys, or hell if she were the one to act at all would he even invite Rose to come along with him? But yet the longer she sat there like a _useless_ lump the probability of more people dying increased by the second.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Both of you just leg it now!"

Anna unstuck her joints and grabbed for Rose as she reached for her phone, "Rose there's no time!"

"I need to call my mum!" She yelled right back but thankfully didn't hit her. "We need to knock the blue stuff into the vat; she and EVERYONE, every person is in danger the longer we wait." Anna saw the moment clarity washed over her friend's eyes and her face set in a determined air, nodding in time with her. Good, good good good good! Less time just watching before making a decision is always better when under a time constraint.

"Don't! Just leave him!" Mickey attempted to grapple with Rose to keep her next to him, but she slipped just out of reach running for the ax thingie that could be seen against the wall. Anna was sneaking down to the level the Doctor was on, the timing of everything wasn't exactly the most critical in the world but better early than late.

Her personal favorite Tarzan went swinging by on her chain, kicking and flailing wildly managing to catch the Auton holding the anti-plastic with her foot sending it into the vat of yuck down below. The Doctor flipped the one holding him back over the edge of the platform, Anna running forward to pull him back from the precarious edge and reach out for Rose at the same time. They caught the blonde all sharing identical grins before the Doctor looked over their shoulders at the bubbling vat.

"Now we're in trouble," He took off up the stairs to the Tardis, and Mickey by proxy, leaving Rose to snatch Anna's hand up to drag her up behind him. She didn't really need the prompting, she just liked the hand holding thing. Eagerly the two girls pushed their way into the Tardis, one dragging Mickey along to make sure he didn't do something stupid like pull a runner right back out into the danger they narrowly escaped from. Though they didn't stop him once he did just that the moment the Tardis landed once more.

Rose followed her boyfriend, chastising him over his position on the ground. Anna didn't really want to leave the glorious ship, feeling the longing urging beneath her skin and in her blood bubble up knowing that the promise of extraordinary was just at her fingertips.

"Nestene consciousness? Easy." The Doctor bragged from the doorway of his ship arms crossed over his chest. The feeling fluttering behind her chest could only be described as _soft_, she knew body language and she could see everything he was conveying just by looking at him. It was a sort of feeling, one where she couldn't explain quite how she knows what she does only that she did. He was going to ask Rose to come with and he was very, very nervous about it.

"You were useless in there, you'd be dead if it weren't for the two of us." She teased him with her little grin.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." Anna internally was dancing around with glee. It's happening it's really happening it's like watching history being made! "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." Says the man who for some reason is almost ALWAYS in London, Anna mused to herself.

"Don't he's an alien he's a thing!" Mickey cried out from behind the pallet.

"He's _not_ invited," the Doctor said pointedly. "God Mickey that's so rude." Anna couldn't help herself in chastising the man, sure he's had a shock but that doesn't excuse species...ism? Is that the right term? "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." She was trembling with how much she was having to fight the urge to not run on into the ship, screaming and hollering at the top of her lungs.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked, getting a manic yes in return. She turned to look at Anna, somehow seeing the nervous energy building up within the redhead. "Life is always dangerous though isn't it?" Anna couldn't help herself, her filter was pretty exhausted after holding her tongue for so long, "Could get hit by a bus, choke on a bean, what's the point of it if you don't just live a little?"

"But what about mum? And this stupid lump?" She said it with love which was more than Anna was willing to give the immature man.

"If your mum had her way you'd never leave the estate. Come on Rosie," she implored, "think about it! It's everything we've ever dreamed of, Mickey has more growing up to do himself." Then Rose turned to the Doctor, who was standing watching them while all this went down. "And what about her? Said he's not invited but what about her?"

"Course she is!" Anna's jaw dropped in surprise, "Can't have one Tyler twin without the other now can we?"

Anna cut in once more, "You said 'time and relative dimension in space', is that what I think it means?" His eyes sparked and the Doctor gave her a grin, "That it does Anna Tyler, that it does." She decided to ignore the 'Tyler thing for now, not about to die on that mountain just yet. He straightened up off the side of the doorway, "Your choice," he reminded them, mostly aimed at Rose, before turning away leaving the door open.

Rose looked again over at Anna, who just held her hand out to her with a small smile. Rose turned down to Mickey and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks," she said to the still cowering man who instantly looked confused, "Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"Being there," Anna said as Rose took her hand, "you were what she needed and were there for her." She may not have much patience for him while he still acted immature, but she could give him credit when it was due.

"Exactly," This time Anna was sure Rose was saying that in response to her statement over Mickey's question. She wanted to say something to attempt avoiding the whole 'Jackie freak out' but...that was inevitable no matter what she did now that she thought about it. Rose took her hand once more, and they ran through the open doors. Onwards and upwards, onto the next adventure, next stop everywhere.

A/N

This one was long, but I didn't wish to break the episode into three parts. Mostly out of impatience, but I expect later episodes will be split into three parts the longer and more intricate they are. Anyways! Rose! Done! Reviews tell me what y'all think, especially if I'm doing something that should be changed (like accidentally not connecting the lines to the story arc things like that) or if something more should be added. Til the next time.


	3. The End of the World Part 1

"Right then Tylers," the Doctor said with an amusedly smug smile from the console, "Tell me, where do you want to go? Forwards or backwards in time? It's your choice, what's it going to be?"

Rose locked eyes with Anna raising a questioning brow, only now noticing his repeated use of calling them both 'Tyler'. "Forwards." Anna said, feeling incredibly jittery. Rose nodded in assent, quite eager with the choice made and saw how Anna mouthed the word 'later' once the Doctor's back was turned to them. She squeezed Anna's hand silently showing she got the message.

"How far?" The adrenaline was kicking up and Anna bounced where she stood, allowing Rose to pull her closer to the beautiful console which she looked up in the blueish green light in unfiltered awe.

"One hundred years!" Rose hardly thought of a number, the first one that came to mind she said it. Anna hoped they would be able to see all the places they skipped over with how he was going to be showing off. Yet she also knew what his choice in landing meant to him, a sort of test that much she understood. It was weird being tested in such a way, it almost seemed manipulative if she had to describe it for what it was.

The room jolted ever so slightly, "There you go! Step outside it is the twenty second century."

"You're kidding." Rose was beaming, not quite believing where her life was in this moment.

"That's a bit boring though," Anna said with a smirk, "I thought you were going to show us something cool." Sure enough he rose to the bait, pulling more levers and pushing buttons causing the ship to jolt once more.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005, the new Roman Empire." He was cocky, lifting his chin in such a way that showed how _into _this he really was. Rose caught on to what the other girl was doing and her signature tonguey grin came into play once she herself got in on the teasing.

"You think you're so impressive." He looked up in mock hurt and whined, "I am so impressive!"

Anna guffawed, "You wish!" It wasn't said in a mean way, which she was gracious enough to know and admit when she blunders. That one could have been one before they even really got started.

However he seemed to take it entirely as a challenge, which could prove to be more fun than she even initially thought. "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" Anna whooped clutching at the rail while the Tardis made it's final lurch and shake, landing with a thud. She turned back and forth between her two companions, now practically vibrating.

"What is it, what's out there?" Rose FINALLY asked which caused Anna to let go of any restraint she once had.

"Oh thank God I thought you'd never ask!" She grappled with the two sprinting for the door.

"It's as if she's having a sugar rush." The Doctor commented, almost a little alarmed. Rose's face filled with horror when she heard what he said and charged after the other girl in question.

"Anna, no! Get back here right now and eat this." She was shoving a cereal bar into her hands with an intense expression that dared the other to fight her.

"Ugh but Roooooose!" However she took the bar and started to unwrap it, "Fine, yes _mum_." Rose rolled her eyes hearing Anna mock her accent in her whine but was internally sweating. She staved off the beast for now, her mum would be extra proud of her for this catch.

They saw the Doctor giving them a questioning look, causing Rose to blush under the scrutiny. "Rule with her is not to let her get too hungry," she explained looking embarrassed, "right she-devil and she can accidentally go over a day without even noticing."

Anna scoffed around the cereal bar, "Am no' tha' ba!" Rose pulled a disgusted look which caused Anna to rid herself of the evidence and give her a sheepish expression in return, "Sorry,"

"Right, c'mon just this way then." Anna couldn't help her snickers at just how _northern_ he sounded. Brought her back to her own best friend from so long ago, God she misses her it's been just so long. And just like that her mood went downhill. Her face didn't show it, she was the very best at pretending that nothing was wrong. After being with Jackie and Rose for so long it was easy to hide the sadness whenever it comes on.

She saw the Doctor give her a cursory look before leading the two over to a gigantic window where they gaped at the sight before them, the traditional Earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day-" He paused his pragmatic moment to glance at his watch, "hold on." Anna snickered through the sad feelings; just the very idea of a time traveller needing a watch, a Time Lord at that, was too funny for words. There was a joke in there somewhere, she just wasn't sure if it was irony or what.

The sun flared and turned red, expanding slightly before coming to a stop with more burning flares escaping the larger mass. The sight caused the two humans to gasp, both for varying reasons. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." He was surveying them, judging to see what reactions he would be getting from this setting. Needless to say he was not disappointed, not in the slightest. Rose was drinking in the sight before her, eyes wide trying to process the very thing in front of her. Her redheaded counterpart was...weird, interesting he might say. She had much of the same expression on her face, but it was filled with something in addition. "You two alright?" Rose nodded but Anna gave a verbal response, tears making a glassy appearance go over her eyes.

"I first heard about this when I was six, I've always wanted to see it." There was no body to her voice, her brain was elsewhere and forgetting exactly where she was. She had always been a space nerd, her childhood ceiling filled with stars and hanging planets that all glowed in the dark, space toys that taughty facts of the galaxy, space science courses. This was every moment she'd ever dreamed of spending her life looking upwards to the stars.

A computerized voice broke through the trio's little moment, bringing everyone back to the now. "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine."

Rose's face turned contemplative for a moment, "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?"

"Depends what you mean by people." Well, that was a technicality Anna didn't want to think too deeply on as to the hows and whys that particular phrase came to be.

"I'd consider it 'those who are sentient'." She said with a frown, the phrase was just really making her uncomfortable. There was something about it that was familiar, enough to send tingling waves rolling down her spine and arms. Rose considered what Anna said and turned back to the Doctor.

"I was thinking closer to...humans, she right about it being aliens?" He nodded with a grin, "Got it in one, all the 'Great and Powerful' come to watch the historic event."

"Onboard a spaceship?" Anna however shook her head, "Spaceship doesn't make sense, the computer thingie said 'Platform One'. Think back to Startrek how many ships were called anything close to that?"

She saw the Doctor eyeing her and immediately shut up, blushing in embarrassment. "What are you going on and doing that for?" He asked, "You were getting it right."

She felt her face grow hotter, deciding that the sun was a much more interesting thing to look at so as to avoid meeting his steely gaze, "Tend to prattle on, don't mind me."

He didn't press, she was closed off to the nth degree even if his brows furrowed at the severe change that overtook the seemingly frightfully energetic girl from before.

Rose on the other hand was not as nice, never backed off when she saw these situations after so long. "What's wrong, what's happened?" She glared at her, causing the other girl to gulp and take a nervous step just slightly out of reach. "Nothing, swear it! Cross my heart and-" She started the hand motion in a sing song tone of voice, but stopped seeing Rose point at her, "Later?" The Doctor could see in the reflection that she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Rose begrudgingly accepted this, only further distracted by a new person entering the gallery.

"Who the hell are you?" Anna and Rose jumped at the loud exclamation, the latter's eyes widening seeing their very first 'nonconventional looking' alien.

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh that's nice, thanks." Getting into more and more familiar territory was bringing Anna right out of the funk, trying not to giggle at the situation before her.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." Poor man was very stressed, she certainly did not feel offended with how he was freaking out not knowing who they were and how they were onboard before the rest of the rich folk.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor and guests. I'm the Doctor, these are the Tylers. They're my guests. Is that all right?" Anna let out an aggravated sigh feeling her eye twitch, _again _with the Tyler thing? She was distracted by the various items in museum like glass containers, all the shinies and sparkly things were there for her to see! A pair of fingers snapped in front of her face twice making her flinch back, "Oi! Pay attention I'm doling out important information here that you need to know, for all you know it could be the answer to life, the universe, and everything."

"You were not explaining how that answer was forty two," she challenged him quite smug, she may seem scatterbrained at times yet she was very talented at eavesdropping on conversations.

"Really then," he crossed his arms right along with her and raised a brow in challenge, "tell me what I said."

"You were talking about psychic paper." Her tone and body language were both extremely cocky, but was quick to deflate seeing his smug smirk. "Maybe five minutes ago buttercup, you must pay attention. Otherwise you never know what you could miss." The words were meant as a tease and an admonishment all in one, however the level of foreboding in them were enough to send a flit of anxiety through her. It wasn't enough to stick around once she started taking in the arrivals of everyone else in the gallery, but again she let herself be distracted missing the calculating expression that followed her. The announcements regarding each new set of people was much appreciated on Anna's part because she was having a difficult time keeping everything straight in regards to who was who.

The three were approached by the tree-folk, "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe, she remembered now, turned handing the Doctor a twig in a pot. He passed it off to Rose who gave it a bewildered expression.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He stumbled at first before deciding to exhale gently over the woman. Her expression was enough to send Anna into a fit of not quite silent giggles. The giggles were only amped up from the flirty banter caused by such a gesture in the first place. "Stop it." he playfully admonished pointing a finger at her, but that only spurred her on more with her face rather quickly taking a red tint. "Oh yeah sure, laugh at my expense."

She however was quick to dive behind the man when the Mox of Balhoon floated over, knowing that she definitely didn't wish to be snot spat in the face. Anna was nice enough to turn Rose as well at the last second, let the Doctor get the brunt of that disgusting slop. The man froze when it hit him, leaving Anna to cheese out a delighted lopsided grin, "Why thank you!" She said with far too much cheer to the Mox, "We also give you air from our lungs." She motioned for Rose to do as she did, leaving the two to feel rather silly as they exhaled on the blue alien.

The two humans and a slightly grumbly Time Lord were next approached by the creepy cloaked figures, "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." His exaggerated exhale got no physical reaction from the things, which normally someone would have at least had some level of tell showing how bizarre the behavior was. But they got nothing.

"A gift of peace, in all good faith." One of them said passing the silver ball that in this moment seemed like it had no purpose.

"Okay, creepy looking cloaked figures handing over a creepy silver ball. That's not ominous at all." Anna thankfully waited for them to be out of earshot before relaying her personal thoughts on the matter, but it was still a close one in general. Her dry witty banter shriveled up seeing the final guest, one Lady Cassandra oh miss flatface. In fact the only thing she really was feeling was alarm, and that wasn't just for the massive murder plot this woman was cooking up.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." That amused Anna more than words could ever say, mostly because it would be REALLY difficult to explain how one of her family's inside jokes would be to say 'Moisturise me, moisturise me'. Another wave of sadness was quickly replaced by frustration. She had gotten over this damnit! Had years to, especially those where she threw herself into school as a way of distracting and distancing herself.

"Okay, what is the matter with you?" She jumped at the sudden question from the Doctor, who she honestly forgot was still standing behind her. "Sorry?" Her left hand fingered at the gold charm bracelet that she liked to jangle like a maraca when nervous. "Humans are emotional creatures but you make it seem like their version of a roller coaster is nothing more than a Casey Jr ride."

She spluttered trying to formulate a response, though it was also to buy time in order to figure out how he had figured it out in the first place. "How did you, but, how?" Articulate, nice.

"What I don't understand is why you don't keep a lid on it, the rest of the others around you may not be able to feel it as much but there will always be some who can." If Anna thought she was confused before, this really took the cake. What did she get in response? The super annoying 'you just dribbled on your shirt you stupid ape' expression.

"Kay looking at me like I'm an idiot for not immediately getting what you're on about is just ridiculously rude. It's not like I'm supposed to be able to read your mind." She felt immediately apprehensive at the excited and smug grin she got in return. Her natural instinct was to flinch ever so slightly when he reached out and took her hand, but he did it anyway.

"Easy, not like that you can't." If she flinched before, it was nothing like how she did with the way something _pressed_ just now. It was the only way to describe the alien sensation that in no way warned her for, "_Now this, this is how you do that._"

The hairs all rose on every square inch of her body, it was hard to describe the feeling because she had felt it before yet not quite on this level. It felt both wrong and yet very right, as if she were handed a piano and told to just PLAY. She did skitter backwards, not very far as he tightened his hold on her hand, but enough to put a slight amount of distance between them.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Finally, finally he had a flicker of confusion go through him.

"You're a telepath, a _loud_ one at that."

A/N

Slightly shorter, but I'm doing background work of world building. Mostly because, I'm American. I don't know British schooling, not in the slightest. SO! I have employed my BEAUTIFUL best friend to school me in the art of British schooling, and my god do I love my British babe. Questions, comments, concerns? Reviews let me know what I need to change.


	4. The End of the World Part 2

"I'm a what?"

"A telepath, Harry Potter, how could you not know?" He sounded genuinely baffled with how confused she was over the revelation. Well, confused was an understatement with the way she was now really trying to put physical distance between them.

"Nope, that was just you using alien mojo cause while you may be a telepath I certainly am not. I think I'd have noticed if I started being able to read people's minds."

"That's not how telepathic creatures work you-" he halted and inhaled deeply, "Fine, I can see this is going to be more difficult than I originally thought, which was shortsighted of me for conveniently forgetting how stubborn human beings can be-"

Anna cut him off, "Do you happen to have a point hidden somewhere in that lecture? Or it another case of the 'stupid ape' not being able to understand?" She was pushing at his buttons, she knew it, but her head was reeling from having him poking around at it in the first place. He also knew it, not just from the fact her surface thoughts were screaming with his hand still around her wrist.

"Yes, there is. Basically it's like you're a walking jumbo tron that's screaming the undercurrent of your thoughts loud enough that anyone even remotely psychic would be able to hear you loud and clear from miles away."

"But none of this makes any sense!" Her hands flew up to drag her hair up and away from her face ripping free from his grasp, "God this is like so weird."

"I can teach you, my people...I'm good with telepathy." He started before trailing off when he brought up his people, redirecting to bring the attention on him rather than his slip up.

Now Anna frowned, "Where's Rose?" She knew the other girl left a minute or so earlier looking a little overwhelmed back towards the Tardis, but he didn't know that.

"Went off that way, I'll make sure she's not getting into trouble. Mingle if you want just don't wander off." She spluttered again at the sheer audacity of it all.

"We're on a space station, where the hell would I even go?" She yelled at his back but he didn't give her a response in return. "Rude alien git." She muttered, landing him with a dirty look in the few seconds she could before she no longer could see him.

Think think think! What was supposed to happen here? Rose left, she- Anna's thoughts screech to a halt with the mental sound of rubber skidding on asphalt. The blue alien girl, Rose talks to one and leaves her, where blue alien girl thusly gets Edward Scissorhandsified by the spider thingie inside the vents. Without even thinking about any possibility that she might be too late she sprinted through the corridors that branched from the exit Rose initially took, only stumbling upon one that had a pair of feet sticking out the wall by sheer _chance_ alone. The timing could not have been cut closer, not even by a hair's breadth. She listened just enough to be sure she wasn't about to misjudge the situation in its entirety, though that just about screwed her over just wanting to be semi polite. She barely managed to grasp at the poor girl's boots, planting her feet on either side of the vent and pulled, PULLED with the force needed to yank an ungreased hippo through a pair of metal doors.

The things on the other end of this weird game of tug-o-war must have clearly recognized her dominance over them and vamooshed, ducked away into the night in their own terror! Or realized there were better battles to be won...she liked her explanation better. In any case the robot in question released the blue girl, she can not keep calling her that holy hell that is so rude...she just couldn't quite remember her name, causing the two to fly out into the corridor from the force of Anna's pulls. Equal and opposite reaction...right.

Both human and blue humanoid alien alike groaned upon the floor of the corridor from the unpleasant landing. "You alright?" The blue girl was still shaken and took a minute to get her bearings, she must not have heard her? "Are you okay? That was a _close_ one wasn't it!" She was avoiding eye contact with her, weird by any account what with how she just saved her life.

"You have to give us permission to talk…"

"Oh! Right, crap, sorry I forgot about that bit. You have permission to speak freely, don't hold back etc." Anna took a deep breath letting her head lean back against the wall, "God I'm so tired, this is exhausting."

"Erm, I'm sure you will have time for a rest before the Earth death, Miss." The blue girl hurriedly added on the honorific in fear of speaking out of turn.

"Eh, that's probably not in the current deck of cards knowing him. I'm Anna by the way, what's your name?"

"Raffalo, who?" Oh that's right! Memory, it's a fickle thing apparently regarding the little details. Anna was just glad she managed to get here in time in the first place.

"This guy I'm with, me and this other girl. Blonde, lots of eye makeup." She paused and then was brought back to the issue at hand, "Did you see what was pulling at you in that vent there?"

Raffalo had an expression of unease, twisting her hands before saying, "Robots, they had thin spindly legs."

"Looked kind of like a spider?"

"A spider?" Anna almost face palmed, right alien they probably wouldn't know what a fricken spider was seeing as they believed that trampoline bitch's juke box was an Ipod. Which, how does that even make sense? It was outdated long before the Ipods came into play and it looked brand spanking new!

"Never mind not important, what is is the fact that they were going to Sweeny Todd you into next week had I not been here- you're welcome- which just means that things have just taken a real typical turn if I well and truly think about it."

"What are you _talking_ about?" She was so nervous she completely forgot about her propriety altogether which hey progress!

"Oh nothing, just the fact things are about to go to hell in a hand-basket soon." She stood and dragged Raffalo up to her feet fixing her uniform while jabbering on, "Course once it does-" The station shook violently sending them both crashing to the floor once more. "Well! That happened _a lot_ quicker than I was hoping it would, righto! C'mon Raffalo we need to find the Doctor." Once again on their feet she grasped the other girl's hand wanting to keep her alongside her, who knew what kind of trouble she could get into so soon after being saved?

They turned a couple corners before she had an epiphany, "Uh, I don't know where I'm going. Do you know the way to the Steward's office? It's the most likely place the Doctor will be." Raffalo nodded and took the lead, taking the turn that Anna most definitely wouldn't have on the first try which would have been uh bad. In fact her direction was so timely the two met the Doctor and his lady tree friend as they were running to the Steward's.

"I see you've made a friend!" He called out as they broke into a run to keep up.

"Me? Look at yourself mate." She laughed thinking back to Jabe's face when he 'gifted her with air', "At least I wasn't flirting with mine."

"Where'd you meet this one then?" Oh just your typical jog trying to beat the clock of death conversation.

"Dragged her out of a vent turned blender, some funky spider robots were trying to filet her face."

"You, put jeopardy friendly to a whole new level." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well, that level's record might just be broken. Where's Rose?" Her question died on her lips when a horrible smell filled her senses and she gagged at the revolting flavor she could almost taste. "Oh my God!" She barely choked out. The door in front of the little blue assistants was leaking out smoke through the cracks, their small cries overlapping with the monotone of the AI's 'sunfilter rising' after the Doctor soniced the intercom thingie.

"Is the Steward in there?!" Jabe couldn't believe it, honestly neither could Anna.

"You can smell him." He didn't pay any mind to Anna's sarcastic, "Oh well _that's_ tactful." Instead he was focused on the computer before him face furrowed in concentration. "Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend."

Anna paled and darted after his quickly disappearing back not even a second after he took off.

She knew exactly which sun filter that was supposed to be, and who was in the room about to become living BBQ.

He was sonicing another door when she caught up, "Anyone in there?" He shouted over the computer's repeated alarm.

"Let me out!" Rose was calling desperately from the other side.

"Rose!" Anna cried out in alarm before swinging her head to the Doctor indignantly hearing him say, "Oh well it would be you wouldn't it." Anna turned back to the door a sense of panic and dread flooding her. "Yes, I get it you're worried kindly shut up a minute." For an instant she was shocked out of the panic and watched his attempts to reverse the computer.

He let out an exclamation of triumph when the filters began to rise once more before cursing as they began to drop again. "Just what we need," he turned to face her, "the computer's getting clever."

"Quit mucking about!" Rose's panicked yell came slightly muffled through the door

"It's fighting back!" He told her between beeps from the sonic and computer. Anna's shoulders only relaxed once they started to rise once more and she let out a sigh of relief. "I can't open the door sit tight."

"Rose! Rose go down to the lowest point in the room and lie flat on your stomach do you hear me? Try to find a vent shaft but stay to the lowest point in the room." She didn't hear her response as the Doctor grasped her hand and dragged her back towards the main gallery. Dragging only because her legs weren't long enough to keep up without her running in any case. "So the spiders are also master hackers on top of doing their best impression of Edward Scissorhands?"

"Not a bad description, and yes. Now we need to find out where they come from."

"Are we going to have a Maury moment? Hijacker you ARE the father?"

"Do you usually make this many pop culture references?"

"Hey running my mouth calms me down! Can you what, _smell_ when people are scared?"

"Yes, in a way, but you forget you are acting as a jumbo tron I don't need to." She was about to snap at him but he barreled over her the second they were through the doors to the main viewing gallery, "Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He plucked the spider from Jabe's hands and plopped it on the ground before nudging the thing with his foot.

The thing went straight to Cassandra the tramp and scanned her, waiting for just a second too long before making it's way over to the creepy robed group...you know cause it couldn't be more of an obvious misdirection.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Anna rolled her eyes almost painfully hard, missing the Doctor's flitting smirk at her reaction.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," he approached the group catching the arm of one that attempted to strike him, pulling it free causing the lot to collapse to the floor, "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

"So if not A," Anna said coming up to stand next to him.

"Then it must be B, yes. Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." He nudged the spider once more as encouragement hearing Anna mutter the word, "punt!" under her breath. Cassandra's face attempted to fall into one of outrage but she just couldn't pull it off with the lack of mobility being a trampoline gave her.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!"

The Doctor raised his hands to his chest in response to having the moisture guns aimed at him, "What are you gonna do moisturize me?"

Anna bounced a bit, "Ohh I left my lotion at home I'd love some."

"With acid." Cassandra spat at them, "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Honey _no_ one assumed you were even that." Anna blurted before seeing the Doctor shoot her a _look_, "What?"

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid is that?" He wanted any and all information, which was why he was going to ignore the quite wise crack of, "Space station" beside him.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." Anna couldn't hold her tongue as much as she hoped, "Surely there are easier ways? Isn't money basically all ones and zeros like it is back in 2005?" "Credits are an easier system to keep track of over dollars and pounds." He at least answered her question here.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." Anna frowned at Cassandra's words, she is far from a kid didn't even look like one!

Someone called for her arrest and Anna agreed explicitly, so far only one has died but that was still one more too many as far as she was concerned. She startled at the announcement of the Earth death in three minutes.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe angrily said to the tramp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." A series of explosions went off through the platform, causing multiple including Anna to shriek being flung to the floor once more. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." The Doctor pulled her up to her feet in time to see the trio teleport away with Cassandra's simpering voice in their wake.

"Reset the computer!" cried out the-right! The Moxx of Bal...hoon?

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe said to the other alien quite put together with everything going on.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Anna, Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill."

Anna stopped Jabe and quickly said, "You can't come with, where we're going the heat will kill you. Get everyone here out into the corridors ANYWHERE without a window directly outside otherwise at least half of them will die." Jabe was ready to argue but the final sentence seemed to cut her to the quick. She nodded sharply and Anna turned to sprint after the Doctor.

"What took you so long you were right behind me?"

Anna was struggling to get a full breath from how hot things were and all the running, "You wanted to bring a woman _made of wood_ down into an area about to be flooded with heat you moron."

"Oh save the critiques til after we save everyone would you?" She had no extra air to actually laugh but felt her face split into a grin all the same. Said grin fell seeing the engine room.

"Does the universe just hate us?"

She managed to hear him mutter, "You? No. Me? Definitely." He then said louder, "Just guess where the switch is." She groaned seeing it past the bullshit fans on the other side of the long strip of floor that on each side offered a plummeting fall. The Doctor pulled a switch which went back up the moment he released it. Briskly Anna removed the t-shirt she was wearing more thankful than anything else she chose to wear a sports bra that morning; within seconds she was throwing it over the lever before keeping it pulled down. "What are you doing?"

"You need someone to hold it down, and I'd rather not burn the ever living shit out of my hands thanks." She snarked trying to bite down on the fear she was feeling.

"The heat is going to vent through this place-"

"You think I don't know that? GO! You're wasting time."

He nodded once before making his way through the most deadly game of Frogger Anna had ever seen in her life. What was worse, the annoying computer was now starting a countdown which did not help in containing the stress thank you very much. Anna was finding it difficult to breathe, vision going spotty as she tried shaking her head to clear it. Uh oh, that's not good…

A few seconds later she collapsed to the floor gasping for air, her pulse felt like it was racing but things were just spinning like on a merry go round! The Doctor's boots came into her field of slightly blurry vision before those were replaced by the denim over his knees.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Urgh that wasn't fun, remind me not to do that again." She groaned when his abnormally cool hand touched her forehead and cheeks.

"Well you're still sweating so not quite heat stroke."

"Thought you weren't that kind of Doctor." Well if she can still tease him she can't be dying. "Are you normally this cool to the touch?"

"Yes, it's you who isn't this normally hot." She giggled, "What?"

"I didn't know you saw me that way."

"Well," he grunted lifting her up, "we can add 'delirious' to your list of symptoms." Her legs crumpled when she put her weight on them so he just hoisted her up to quickly get back to the main viewing gallery.

The Doctor stopped seeing the crowd packed into the corridor over the gallery like he left them, "This you as well?" She only made an affirming noise trying to quell down the nausea. "If you're gonna puke just go the other way, no chunking on the leather."

"How do you keep doing that?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Told you touch telepath. You're still outwardly broadcasting to anything and anyone who can listen, one of these days you're just going to have to believe me." She hummed, too out of it to notice the number of people filing back into the gallery.

"_Doctor,"_ He turned to see the Face of Boe and his associates, "_Let us help, you must catch the fiend. One of my associates can carry Anna Tyler."_ He paused for half a second before passing her over, the Face of Boe was correct they weren't finished here yet. Anna whimpered at the change of temperature, noticeably less comfortable than the cooler temperature from before. However the group had something she needed that the Doctor didn't, he would question later why they had water just on hand like that but it wasn't currently the most important issue.

Anna sipped at the water watching how Rose entered having found a vent like she told her to, going to the Doctor to see what had happened. They were just too cute.

"_It is wonderful to see you, Anna." _ She turned to the head in a tank curiously.

"You know me?" Her head was already clearing from being able to rehydrate even if she still felt like crap.

"_It would be impossible not to know you, after all I've never met anyone who could squeal over Glenn Miller quite like you."_ Her eyes just about bugged out of her head, another thing she forgot, but was quickly remembering since there was only a single time where that would have been relevant.

"...Jack?" she said in an unsure whisper, the flood of emotions were so fast she couldn't even process the information to tell you which ones she was feeling.

"_It's been a while Firecracker, have to say I dig the look."_

She groaned, yup definitely Jack, "I literally am in the middle of heat exhaustion how can you think this is attractive?" Then she felt like smacking herself, "I'm having a conversation with someone I haven't even met yet and technically they haven't either...blimey time travel is a trip."

"_It only gets worse from here buttercup."_

"Last I checked Rose didn't get nearly this many nicknames." She was aware of the Doctor with Rose beside him confronting Cassandra, there was just nothing she could do for added input.

"_It's because you are just __**too**_ _cute."_

"Charmer,"

"_Always for you."_

"So, if you know me…" she struggled to find the words, "is the Doctor right? About me being telepathic?"

"_You know he is buttercup, you just don't want to accept it because it's new and scary. But you'll be alright, he'll help you and you will see it's quite nice." _She didn't have a response for that, head swirling trying to go over every revelation and event mixed together throughout the day. God, how has it been only a DAY? "_You can rest, Anna Tyler, the danger has passed."_

"Now that's just boring," she quipped but did as he said, her eyes were actually quite heavy now that she noticed and-

She startled awake passing from one set of arms to another, realizing she was being held like a baby she squirmed, "Let me down, I'm good now I can walk."

The Doctor made no such move, "If you weren't so stubborn I might just believe you, however that is not the case and you may only walk on your own after I look at you in the med bay."

"You have a med bay?" Rose snickered hearing how Anna's words were still slightly slurring.

"I have everything you could think of and more so, now stop distracting me." The trio suddenly stopped in front of a window, staring out at the asteroids and solar energy.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…" Rose trailed off at the end of it, feeling her own mortality looking out at the destruction left in the wake of her home. Anna frowned to herself, she didn't feel the same in that regard. It was still sad sure, but it didn't hit the same.

The Doctor shifted before saying, "Come with me," leading Rose back to the Tardis settling Anna upon the jump seat before adjusting his controls seemingly without even needing to look at them. It was almost a sober journey, one that lead with the Doctor and Rose heading outside. Anna scoffed, were they really going to just leave her there? Not today Satan.

Confidently she got to her feet, overconfidence always feeds you a healthy dose of humility, which Anna quickly got in the form of eating the grating from her legs quite literally going 'lol nope'.

There was a hum that she _knew_ was one of admonishment. "I can! I can walk on my own just...give me a minute." Another hum, this one was different. "Okay fine maybe I can't walk but I can get where I need to go just you watch me." Crawling on grated floor without a shirt is not something Anna would recommend for anyone else, but she was not about to swallow her pride when she challenged a fricken time ship. Some paces down the hall though she started to pant in exhaustion. "Did you move the rooms further away? Could have sworn they were closer from the peek I got earlier."

"No they're the same distance, it's only you who managed to get a whopping three yards from the console." The Doctor's voice came from overhead behind her. She sighed knowing what was coming next, "What did I tell you? Why did you leave the jump seat?"

"You didn't actually tell me to stay put," She pointed out still lying flat on the floor.

"You're a menace," he said before hoisting her up and into the very first door where there was a medical table with her name on it.

"I'm...actually not going to argue against that one." He chuckled while grabbing various vials of...stuff...placing them next to her as he went. "How many died today?" She asked hesitantly while watching for his reaction.

"Four, two didn't make it out in time from the main gallery when the shields went down. Then there's the Steward and 'Lady Cassandra'." he said her name mockingly as he continued mixing things together. He then stopped and looked her dead in the eye, "More would have though, had you not instructed Jabe to get them out of the gallery away from the windows. You're being named a hero among the regents of the Forest of Cheam."

Anna grimaced, "I just wanted them safe-"

"And you did it by acting like one, don't minimize extraordinary acts you managed to pull off."

"Then you shouldn't either." She pointed out to which he only grunted. "Why did you take us there? Out of all things to see, everything in the possibilities of time and space why the death of the planet Earth?"

"Perspective I guess," he finally said after a really long pause before jabbing her quite suddenly making her yelp in pain. "There you go, should stabilize quite quickly now. Especially after a meal and a kip."

"Doctor," she said before he could run, "perspective?"

He let out a sigh, "My planet's gone, didn't die from it's own sun though. There was a war and we lost." He looked for a reaction, but she was just waiting for him to finish, "My people, we're called Time Lords. I'm the last, the only survivor."

"And you're sure there are no others?" she asked feeling a wave of sadness.

He shook his head, "Telepathic, I'd know cause I'd feel it up here." he tapped the side of his head.

"What does it feel like? Me I mean."

"An echo."

"Can...can you teach me?" she almost thought he would give her a sarcastic quip, but instead just got a nod. "Where's Rose?"

He huffed out a small laugh, "Every time you've said that so far something big happened, let's try to not let it be a trend shall we? She's getting you a shirt so that we can all go get chips."

She beamed and dropped to the ground, noticing that whatever he injected her with was already doing its job, "I love chips!" The two met Rose by the doors, Anna quickly throwing on the new t-shirt, and the three left hand in hand for their well deserved greasy meal.

A/N

Gaaahhhh bouncing between two voices with writing is so difficult hahaha! Oh quarantine oh quarantine, how lovely is the writing time! I should just play improv games with how bizarre my brain can get trying to get the ideas out in an actually formatable and visually pleasant experience. Reviews let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes I need to correct as I continue, until the next time my lovelies!


	5. The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Chips, or ambrosia if you asked Anna's opinion, was just the type of food to make friends. Who could hate them? Only crazy people hated potatoes, definitely not to be trusted. How Anna managed to steal so many chips from the Doctor's basket and get away with it she couldn't say. Well, she didn't know right up until he chuckled and just dumped the rest in her basket leaving him with the fish. She never got fish, hated fish it just smelled so...fishy! Still, dude just up and handed over his potatoes! He is like, totally the coolest in her book.

Rose grinned an evil grin Anna was always terrified to see, "Rose, don't you _dare._" That grin was one that usually prefaced something embarrassing.

"Hey Doctor, you want to hear about how Mickey first met Anna?"

"Rose," she seethed hoping that she would just shut up, otherwise she would have to enact painful painful retribution.

The Doctor noticed the tension, how the hell could he not, and leaned forward with interest. "The idiot? What did he do?" Then he smirked looking directly at Anna, "What did _she_ do, actually."

Rose was fully into story mode, "Now, I had no idea Mum had even applied so it's not like I could have warned him before any of this happened. Just came home one day seeing this skinny little redhead sitting on the sofa, plate of sandwiches right next to her. Mickey, not even knowing who the hell she was just approached without a word and took two sandwiches straight off her plate no hello or anything!" Anna groaned into her hands hoping she suddenly had the ability to disappear knowing what was coming, "Quicker than you can blink she's knocked his foot out from underneath 'im, landing flat on his back not even able to get the food to his mouth. She wasn't even angry or anything! Just plucked them straight from his hand and looked him dead in the eye before saying, 'Next time, I'll take your fingers as payment' before going back to her seat like nothing even happened." Rose was gasping for breath from the laughter recounting the story, Anna was trying her hardest to sink through the floor knowing her face most definitely matched her hair color.

"You have GOT to be kidding." The Doctor was turning his gaze between the two taking in both their reactions to the story, moreso impressed though by which part he was still figuring that out.

"No! And the story got round the school by the very next day giving her quite the impression to live up to without even knowing it."

"Because your mother is a menace and a gossip," Anna grumbled with no real heat.

Rose just waved her off, "Yes and you love her anyway."

The Doctor then frowned, "How long ago was this?"

The two humans looked to each other before actually having to think about it, Anna using fingers to count back, "Like four and a half years ago give or take?"

"Yeah four or so years," Anna popped another chip in her mouth.

"So you flattened Mickey the Idiot when you were seventeen?" He was grinning picturing it all in his head.

"Sixteen," Rose corrected, "her birthday came not too long after but still enough to make it funny."

"Why do you keep telling this story to people!" Anna cried out, "It's bad enough they find out the weird stuff eventually but this just makes it happen faster." Truthfully she was actually rather resigned to it all, too used to it to be upset but not enough to not give Rose shit.

"I personally enjoyed that." The Doctor leaned back in his spot.

"You would you sadist." Then Anna smirked, "Rosie, I seem to remember something else happening that year…"

Rose's face fell into one that was carefully blank, "Whatever could you mean?"

"Oh nothing, let's just keep it that way aye?" The Doctor watched as each girl leveled the other with a challenging stare, before Rose nodded.

"I fold,"

"Indeed," What he was surprised about was how there was no heat between them during the entire exchange, it wasn't volatile in the slightest and they were right back to their ever cheery selves.

Soon after they were all back up and in the Tardis, him sending the two humans off 'for a kip Doctor's orders'. Anna knew he was watching as they went down a hall until he could no longer see them from the console room. Her arm was slung over Rose's shoulders as the two giggled away. Rose pulled open a door at random and they were slightly startled at it immediately being a room.

"Huh, Rosie let's have a sleepover!" Anna cheesed seeing that there were a pair of beds waiting inside.

"I paint your nails if you do my hair?" Came the expected second line of the joke and Anna jittered for the final one.

"OOH! We can talk about _BOYS_!" She squealed it out before not being able to keep a straight face and busting a gut with laughter. "C'mon, I'll actually do your hair though there's a new one I want to try."

Anna woke before Rose, silently leaving the room in order to find the kitchen or whatever equivalent he may have. She wanted to get this rodeo going and the easiest way to do that was with a cuppa. If she made Rose's for her that would cut the time by like a half hour at least! That would be the plan if she wasn't so utterly lost.

"Sweetheart, honey dearest, love of my life," She was now trying to barter with the ship with sweet nothings, "please I beg of you I'd rather Rosie posie woke to her tea she already takes FOREVER with her makeup, just help me find the kitchen." The lights blinked twice, "But why?!" She frowned before placing her hands on her hips, "Is this for yesterday?" An aloof hum, she accredited the whole telepathy thing to knowing what the hums meant because they would just sound like an engine to your average person. "I will cry," she threatened, "I will cry cause you're being mean and then you will feel bad." Something she isn't ashamed to say she's used multiple times in the past, being able to cry on demand is a weird not so useless talent.

She heard the wall shift behind her showing a door that wasn't there before once she turned around. "Thank you-" she started to say before faltering seeing that the interior wasn't a kitchen but instead a library. "You know what?" she wagged her finger scolding the ship, something she never thought she would be doing, "Fine ROSE will be sad if she doesn't get her tea!"

Again the walls shifted, though she was skeptical of it actually being what she wanted until it showed it actually was a kitchen. "Woooooow," Anna groused, "I see how it is, I've been nice and everything not even rude in the slightest! And this is the thanks I get?"

"What are you doing?" She jumped and flushed seeing the Doctor sitting at a table in the corner.

"Your ship is a troll who for some reason seems to like Rose better." She pouted before approaching the kettle switching it on. She was on a mission after all.

"What makes you say that?"

"She lead me on a wild goose chase and only brought me the kitchen when I said Rose would be sad without her tea!"

"Its a galley not a kitchen, this is a ship after all." he corrected her and got a glare, "She?"

Anna scoffed, hands grabbing the appropriate mugs and supplies as she went, "Course 'she'! Your ship might as well be a temperamental cat all brushing up against you one moment then playing with you the next." She was pouting once more and the Doctor snickered.

"You know, you'd only feel that being telepathic,"

"Yeah yeah I get it I know, you were right yaddah yaddah yaddah. Here, not that you deserve it," she passed him a mug of tea with two sugars before taking two others out the door, "I'm off to wake the monster, we'll never get anywhere until she wakes up."

She smirked to herself with how quickly she found the bedroom she shared with Rose earlier, no tea going cold today apparently. Placing the mug onto the side table she lightly shook the blonde's shoulder just barely enough to jostle her getting a rather growly groan from the pillow. "Rosie!" she sang, "I've got your tea, exactly how you like it!" A more interested huff made her smile, "I'll make you breakfast if you get out of bed in the next five seconds."

Rose grumbled but sure enough out she came leveling Anna with a puffy eyed glare but only got a doe eyed smile filled with way too much innocence. "Only because you're making breakfast."

Taking a sip of her tea she winked, "You know I'm your favorite!"

"Debatable," she heard Rose say while getting changed.

"Honey I think I'm the only one who is really allowed to get away with calling you Rosie, I win."

"Oh shut up." Anna stepped to the side, missing a slipper that was thrown at her back.

"Love you two sweetie." She chuckled before heading back to the 'galley', breakfast awaited after all.

The flight was somehow even _more_ jerky than before, managing to fling them all over the place as the Doctor adjusted various...things on the console.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor called out, though to who Anna wasn't sure.

"I'm holding this one down!" Rose protested seeing that the other button was out of her reach.

"Well hold them both down."

Anna cut in, "Oh for goodness- I've got it." Pressing the button pointed out she snickered seeing Rose pull back from starting to stretch across the console.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Rose demanded during another hard jolt.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

Rose perked up, "What happened in 1860?"

"I dunno about 1860, I do know that Moulin Rouge is set in like 1899 or something." Anna mused pulling down a switch the Doctor pointed to.

"Oh I don't know, let's find out shall we? Hold on!" They landed with a thud might lighter than Anna expected, just kidding, all three of them were once more flat on their asses from a particularly rough one.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed, starting to stand once she's realized she was safe to move vertically.

"You're telling me, everyone alright?"

Anna raised a thumbs up, "Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose said leaning against the console.

The Doctor clapped his hands and whooped, "I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"Ooh it's Christmas!" Anna said with glee, "I love Christmas!" The Doctor grinned eyeing the two while Rose frowned thoughtfully.

"All for you two."

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Then she glanced at her counterpart, "And you, it's almost as if this life was made for you. Every time you'd be staring up at the stars waiting for them to scoop you up and take you away."

Anna was taken aback at the sudden remark, but could only say simply, "Us." in response to correct the statement.

"Not a bad life." The Doctor said really summing it all up in four words.

Rose almost seemed ready to burst from everything she was feeling and Anna frowned, was she feeling this or was she feeling Rose? Was Rose feeling both her emotions as well as Anna's? Was it channeling both ways? "Better with three."

"Are we the Golden Trio?" Anna asked thinking back to the Doctor's reference telling her she was telepathic. "Don't worry Doctor, you can be Hermione." She teased him seeing Rose start off for the doors.

"Wait where are you going?" The Doctor asked stopping her in her tracks, "Also, I am not Hermione in this scenario with your mad mess of curls."

"1860," Rose said as if she were stating the obvious.

"Go out there dressed like that you'll start a riot Barbarella!" Anna almost started to laugh before he started to spit out directions. "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Anna was not convinced it _had_ to be that complicated, but sure she could follow directions...mostly.

She then thought about just how big a wardrobe in this place could actually be and grimaced somewhere around the bins. "Sweetheart? Honey? Light of my life?"

"Yes dear?" Rose said in response so automatically that the two giggled for a moment.

"I meant the Tardis, but I love you too. Is there a way to get something appropriate for 1860 but like faster than if we were looking on our own?"

"Honey, you're talking to a ship." Rose seemed so concerned that she only NOW seemed to be losing her marbles she didn't take offense. The Tardis she knew liked the blonde and would set this out as a challenge over retribution like she would have for some others.

"Rose she's sentient remember? She's cheeky that's for sure." They entered the wardrobe and Anna actually paled seeing just how large it actually was. Then a light blinked over a cupboard and Anna smirked feeling incredibly smug throwing the doors open seeing a familiar dark pink dress alongside one made of lilac. Turning to Rose she gave her a bow, "I rest my case."

"So...she actually _talks_ to you?" Now Rose seemed unsure but Anna just shrugged passing her change of clothing off.

"Not quite, she like makes noises and hums and sends me...I guess you can call it feelings? It's hard to put into words."

"Oh…" She didn't get what that 'oh' exactly meant, but that was Rose's 'I'm not going to share don't ask' face she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her if she asked this second.

"C'mon, if we hurry up he might just not leave without us."

The two, finally in Anna's opinion, made their way back to the console room. The adventure could now begin! She saw the Doctor look up with a double take at their approach prompting Rose to point at him and say, "Now don't laugh!"

"You look beautiful," he then realized what he said and tacked on, "considering.

Rose quirked a brow, "Considering what?" Anna was literally putting every amount of effort she had at not laughing or just plain start cooing. They were so CUTE.

"That you're human."

Rose turned to Anna baffled, "I think that's a compliment." Anna just shrugged noncommittally and Rose eyed the Doctor's...usual attire. "Aren't you going to change?"

He stood and brushed invisible lint off his jacket, "I've changed my jumper! Come on then,"

Rose pushed ahead of him to get to the door first, "You've done this before, this one's my turn." The Doctor just smiled softly, Anna noticed how different he seemed when having someone to distract him.

"Well then, shall we join your twin, Tyler?" Anna gave a theatrical sigh before placing her arm on his offered one. Rose outside was staring at the snow in awe and he offered his other arm to the blonde, "Ready for this? Here we go. History."

They wandered seeing all there was in the immediate area, coming upon a choir singing 'God Rest Yee Merry Gentlemen' where the three separated; Anna stayed by the choir of carolers singing along cheerfully while the Doctor picked up a paper.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," He said to Rose.

"I don't care,"

"It's 1869," he continued watching her.

"I don't care," she said once more and he went for the final pitch.

"And it's not Naples." He waited for her to once again say she didn't care before saying, "It's Cardiff."

"Uh...Right."

That got Anna's attention, she tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong with Wales? I like Wales."

Rose shot the Doctor an amused look, "Yeah course you would." he said eyes meeting Rose's for a second that seemed to linger. The moment was frozen while Anna watched on before startled by a scream coming from the theatre. "That's more like it!" the Doctor cheered before pulling his two companions inside.

"Holy shit!" Anna wasn't sure what the ghosts would look like being REAL and her imagination did it no justice having it before her now. The Doctor was asking Mr Dickens if he saw where it came from, clearly not recognizing who he was. Not that she can blame him, big brain like that no doubt keeping everything straight was like keeping cats in a burlap sack. She saw Rose run off after a hearse.

"Be careful!" He called after her before turning back to Mr Dickens, "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor? You look more like a navvie."

The Doctor frowned and turned to her, "What's wrong with this jumper?"

Anna shrugged still staring up at the blue gas, "I think it's the haircut and leather jacket combo, I like the jumper compliments your eyes."

"Really?" the 'ghost' flies into a gas light disappearing back to wherever the rest were, "Gas! It's made of gas!" he said excitedly taking her hand and rushing outside, his good mood instantly gone seeing Rose disappearing in a leaving hearse.

"Rose!" He and Anna yelled, the latter more of a shriek instantly trying to pull from his hold to race after the hearse. The Doctor barely caught hold of her, "You'll never catch up on foot, into the cart!" His order was firm enough for her to nod and follow him into the carriage, Dickens following them complaining. "Oi you, follow that hearse!" He said to the driver.

"I can't do that sir," well at least he is polite.

"Why not?" The Doctor was losing his patience, but what he didn't see was Anna quickly about to lose her temper entirely.

"I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach!" Anna reached out and grasped his coat with a white knuckled grip.

"My friend has just been kidnapped in that hearse, she is nineteen years old. Get in the coach and lets _go!_" He did as he was told, good boy.

"Is everything alright Mr Dickens?" the driver asked.

"Be swift Driver," Charles Dickens eyed the girl with red hair who seemed ready to take the whip herself, "We must catch that hearse at all costs!"

She slumped down in the chair, "Thank you, Mr Dickens." She wasn't that rude, no that's a lie, she _tries _not to be that rude. She has the excuse of being highly stressed she'll stick with that one.

"Just how high is your blood pressure with how stressed you are all the time?" The Doctor asked.

"108/59," she said instantly waiting for him to catch on to just who was with them.

"There is NO way it is just-" he looked at the bearded man, "did she say Dickens?" The man in question nodded uncertainly, "Charles Dickens?"

"Er, yes?"

"Oh you are just brilliant you are brilliant!"

"Doctor! Can we save the fan girling for after we get Rose back?" She raised a brow when he waved his hands at the bearded man. "Yes, I know. We read A Christmas Carol every Christmas just...time and place, yeah?"

"Good point, can this thing go any faster?" he asked Charles who snuck a very fast glance at the fidgeting redhead.

Getting to the undertaker's in record time eased her nerves slightly, yet she had no patience to wait out the demands Dickens made to see the actual undertaker when the jerkwad sent his servant girl to tell them he wasn't in.

"Sorry Gweneth but you've got my Rosie," she said before pushing past the girl who was far too polite to try and physically block them from coming inside regardless of the fact she wouldn't have been able to stop her unless she killed her. The Doctor was noticing the gas, as was his job while Gweneth was desperately trying to get the three of them to leave the house. Where the hell was Rose? She was around here somewhere that was painfully obvious, and-where the bodies were being kept...duh.

"Let me out!" how did this keep happening? This was two for two!

Anna turned back to the Doctor and he nodded at her before he said to Charlie boy, "That's her." Rose still crying out in fear as they rushed to the door she was smashing her fists against hoping to break the door down. Anna dodged out of the way knowing the Doctor would be able to kick the door in with the weird amount of strength he seemed to have. "I think this is my dance." He said while pulling Rose free depositing her next to Anna.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Ah right, he would be that annoying nonbeliever throughout this adventure wouldn't he?

"No we're not, the dead are walking." The Doctor said grimly before tilting his head slightly to Rose, "Hi,"

"Hi," she said back, leaning to examine the man beside him, "who's your friend?"

"Rose, Charles Dickens. Charles, Rose." Anna said still staring at the corpses unease making her shifty.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Good question," she muttered.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us." The layered voices of the gaseous life forms then screamed before flying out of the bodies into the gas lines in the room. Anna and Rose skittered back eyes wide as the bodies dropped to the floor.

"Well this just got real interesting hasn't it." Rose leveled Anna with a stern expression.

Anna was beside the Doctor against the wall, both smirking gleefully watching as Rose laid out true Tyler rage upon the man whose name was actually quite fitting to how Anna feels about him. "She always like this?"

Anna's shit eating grin widened, teeth bared as her eyes glinted. "You should see her when she's really pissed off."

"I still think you're the scarier one, don't think I've forgotten about 'taking fingers as payment'."

She leveled him with a blank stare, "Do you really want to go there? You don't even know what her mother can be like angry." Dickens was starting to write off everything he saw completely and belittling Sneed as he went.

"Two sugars sir, miss, just how you two like it." Anna was startled being handed a cup of tea but saw the Doctor's thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, working on a theory." She nodded and sighed when he protested, "Oh come on Charles, you were there!"

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Anna smacked her forehead, how willfully blind can one be?

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas?" Damn he didn't pull any punches.

"That's new sir, never seen anything like that." Sneed said, feeling suddenly _quite _helpful with the threat of an angry Rose overhead.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Anna winced thinking about an open uncontrolled gateway.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked causing Anna to falter.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." Most of the time?! What did he mean by that? What else could cause something like a ghost story?

"Oh great, tectonic plates time and space version." She said sardonically. When Sneed confirms that was the reason he got the house for such a cheap price she wanted to leave, she can't imagine a way this would end well. Every time she attempted a possible way to save Gweneth and Sneed there would be something to either make it worse or just end the way it would inevitably.

She followed Rose to the pantry with the servant girl, if she was going to die tonight she wanted to at least spend as much time as possible with her before that happened. She immediately started to protest when Rose started the washing up. "Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping it's not right!"

"Oh pish posh!" Anna gently said reaching for a towel to dry the cup Rose handed off to her, "No skin off our backs to help." Seeing the two from such different times bonding over something as simple as not liking school and nice looking boys was enough to put a soft smile on her face, it was still filled with melancholy thinking of the end.

"Er who told you he was dead?" Rose's question suddenly had her paying attention once more.

"I don't know, must have been the Doctor." Gweneth said uncomfortably not making eye contact hoping her lie would be accepted.

"Her dad's been dead a real long time now," Anna said softly.

"Like how your parents have been gone," Gweneth said, Anna's eyebrows flying to her hairline in response. "And you both have come such a long way."

"Yeah, you could say that." Anna said eyeing Rose seeing the other girl leaning forward curiously.

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you two, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss." Rose stared wide eyed between the servant girl and Anna, especially once she turned to the redhead and spoke again. "Your buried memories will soon be found miss. But first you will burn, you see things too." That, was what made Anna pale in fear with the outward telling of her foreknowledge.

"Anna what is she talking about?" Rose asked nervously but Anna shook her head, no way was she going to be approaching that subject with a ten foot pole.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" Anna's stomach dropped and her heart crawled into her throat, hands cold and clammy. How much of that did he hear? When did he show up? She turned and when she saw his expression that he leveled specifically on her she inwardly cursed, clearly the answer to the first question was 'enough'. Oh God, how the hell was she going to talk her way out of this one?

Gweneth and Rose took his direction to set up a table in the living room, but his steel gaze kept Anna frozen in place trying not to tremble. "Any idea what she was talking about?"

"Which part?" She knew how to mirror a conversation so she wouldn't give more than she wanted. The Doctor having someone who knew so much of his timeline would not react...well, the way he treated River Song was telling enough wasn't it?

"You seeing things, though I am interested about the buried memories bit."

With that Anna nervously pulled at her fingers, "I don't know, sometimes I just...know things, random things. I can predict things by looking at a situation and following it to the logical end. I- I have no idea what she meant by buried memories."

"You wouldn't, if it was done right you'd never even know there was a hole in the first place." He approached and it took everything not to pull back, "You're not a psychic though, not like she is."

She shook her head emphatically, "No, I'd like to accredit it to my critical thinking skills."

"So far you haven't been thrown by much."

She frowned, "Being easy going and rolling with the punches has kind of been a requirement of my existence for the past few years." She felt the need to point this out away from the others, "Doctor, I don't trust these things. The man in the room with the elderly woman, the two corpses, the blue thing in her killed him earlier today according to Gweneth and they tried to kill Rose. That pattern is enough of one that I want to be cautious."

"You're not very trusting." Why was he analyzing her so much?

"You tend to learn to be, especially when people don't listen to what you see." She pushed off the wall she was leaning back against, "They'll be wondering where we are, Charlie boy is already being bad enough when he has the obvious before him." Standing before him, she hesitantly took his hand, "Doctor, the one thing I know best is people. These things have decided you're the one to focus on. You need to remember to keep a level head." The two were wordless for a moment, it almost felt as if time had frozen while they sized the other up. Finally he nodded and they left to face the music, or otherwise known as a seance.

A/N

Hello again, and so the story continues. I hate prophecies lmfao they are so hard to make without being obvious and also not jumping the shark. What have you all been doing during quarantine? Til the next time.


End file.
